


Alleyways

by lesblightwood



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesblightwood/pseuds/lesblightwood





	Alleyways

    _"Hello, you've reached Magnus Bane. I'm sorry I couldn't get the phone, feel free to leave me a message and I'll get back to you."_

   Alec had been calling Magnus' phone nonstop just to hear his voice. That voicemail was all that Alec had left of his husband.

_If we would've just stayed home like Magnus wanted he wouldn't be dead. It's all my fault._

   He couldn't help but blame himself, it was his fault. He was the one who urged Magnus to the Hunter's Moon. He was the one who convinced Magnus to walk home instead of taking a taxi. Alec was the reason they bumped into that fight in the alleyway. Alec was the reason Magnus was dead.

-  
 _"So what movie are we watching when we get home? I'm thinking something Disney. Lion King? Mulan?"_

_"I don't know, I was thinking something more along the lines of the Conjuring. Something spooky," Alec playfully nudged Magnus._

_"Alec I talk to demons almost daily, movies like that don't spook me-"_

_The both stopped dead in their tracks as they heard a loud scream coming from the alleyway ahead of them. Magnus took off running and Alec followed close behind. Another scream filled the air, this one more intense than the last._   
_They both looked around the corner and even though it was dark, they could make out a large man standing over a small girl. The girl had purple skin, a warlock child. She only looked to be about three or four. The man lifted his hand to strike the child again but before he could Magnus yelled._

_"Stop! What are you doing? She's just a child!"_

    _"She's an abomination. Now leave before I hurt you too."_

_But Magnus didn't flinch. In fact, he kept walking towards the man. His cat eyes flared. Magnus' bravery was something Alec deeply loved about him. However at the moment, it frightened Alec._

_"I told you to leave."_

_Magnus was so focused on saving the girl that he didn't notice the man pulling out a gun. He aimed it at Magnus and pulled the trigger. Alec jumped out to try to save Magnus but even with his reflexes he couldn't get to him in time. Magnus fell toward the ground and Alec caught him. The man took off running in the other direction leaving the girl laying in the mud._

_"No you cannot leave me right now," Alec screamed through sobs as he held Magnus' weak, bleeding body in his arms. Magnus' body was shivering and he was clearly in a world of pain. Alec felt sick to his stomach, blaming himself for everything that had occurred. He wished that he was the one dying, not Magnus. Nevertheless, he kept his focus on Magnus._

_"Come on Magnus, please stay with me... please.."_

_"Alexander," Magnus managed to choke out, "Let me go. Save her." He was gasping for air at this point._

_"No. Magnus stop. You are going to make it. I love you." Magnus's eyes fluttered as he tried to make himself respond but he physically couldn't._

_Alec always thought that Magnus would be the one left behind, grieving after his death. Alec was usually the reckless one. Magnus was always grounded, logical._

_Tonight it was the opposite. And it cost Magnus his life._

_Alec felt Magnus go limp in his arms. He couldn't control his sobs. The love of his life just died in his arms and it was all Alec's fault. At least that's what he thought._

_Alec pulled out his phone and dialed._

_"I-Izzy. I need help. Mag-Magnus is dead."_

-  
The warlock child was safe at Catarina's. That was the only good thing that happened that night.

Alec didn't know if that was enough to keep him going.

 


End file.
